Jäger
by darkness-midnight
Summary: Der Jäger hatte endlich seine Beute gefunden. Und in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass, falls ich überhaupt jemals aus dieser Situation rauskommen würde – und das bedarf schon einer Menge Glück – ich würde ihn nicht mehr loswerden. Nun nicht mehr...
Ich wusste nicht, was ich von eben Geschehenem halten sollte... Ein Teil von mir verlangte nach ihm, befahl mir zurückzugehen. Ein anderer Teil wollte weg, ganz weit weg – egal wohin – bloß nur weg...

Momentan wusste ich noch nicht, welchem Teil ich wie viel Beachtung schenken sollte, auf welchen ich hören sollte...

Ich versuchte es eine Zeit lang mit Musik, doch das klappte diesmal nicht. So kam es, dass ich eine Weile draußen durch die Gegend irrte. Wohin, wusste ich auch nicht. Einfach die Zeit irgendwie rumkriegen, in der Hoffnung, dass mir etwas Besseres einfallen würde.

Irgendwann stand ich in dieser alten U-Bahn-Station. Graue, kahle Wände, passend zu meiner Stimmung, hier und da mit Graffiti besprüht. Die verschiedenen Formen, Farben und Gestalten drückten hervorragend meine Gefühlswelt, oder wohl eher das Gefühlschaos in mir aus...

Alle fünf Meter fand man einen Stützpfeiler. Die Fahrpläne waren schon ziemlich zerfleddert, die digitale Anzeige flackerte hin und wieder.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich dort an einen Stützpfeiler gelehnt auf dem kalten Boden saß – nur, dass ab und zu eine U-Bahn durchfuhr, selten kurz hielt. Menschen sah ich keine mehr. Kein Wunder, bei der Uhrzeit... 4:03 Uhr.

Ich war gerade wieder in Gedanken vertieft, als es geschah.

Ich hatte sie nicht bemerkt, erst durch den Schuss, der zwei Zentimeter neben mir einschlug, schrak ich hoch.

Angsterfüllt und völlig überrumpelt und schockiert blickte ich auf das gegenüberliegende Gleis – geradewegs in die eiskalten blauen Augen Gins. Vodka neben ihm hielt die noch qualmende Pistole in der Hand.

Ein plötzlicher Stich durchfuhr mich.

Mein Traum. Mein Albtraum.

Nun war er Realität geworden.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Sherry." _Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein._

Seine Stimme war so hasserfüllt und verachtend wie eh und je.

Doch es klang noch etwas anderes mit, und auch sein Blick jagte mir mehr Schauer als sonst über den Rücken...

 _Der Jäger hatte endlich seine Beute gefunden._

Und in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass, falls ich überhaupt jemals aus dieser Situation rauskommen würde – und das bedarf schon einer Menge Glück – ich würde ihn nicht mehr loswerden. Nun nicht mehr...

Er würde nicht aufgeben, ehe ich nicht in seinen Armen liegen würde. Dem Jäger wurde seine Beute nun so richtig schmackhaft gemacht.

Zu oft hatte er sie schon fast erwischt, ehe sie ihm wieder aus den Fängen gerissen wurde.

Zu viele Niederlagen musste er schon einstecken.

Jäger hassten es, zu verlieren.

Ich war noch zu geschockt, um reagieren zu können. Erst, als die bereits zweite Kugel abgefeuert wurde, wurde mir klar, in welcher Situation ich mich befand und sprang auf.

Bevor es jedoch überhaupt zu einer richtigen Schießerei kommen konnte, fuhr eine U-Bahn in die Station ein.

Gin und Vodka bemerkten zu spät, dass sich dieser Zug von den anderen unterschied.

So wie auch ich – es ging einfach alles zu schnell.

Die Türen öffneten sich, auf einmal stand Shuichi vor mir. Zwei kräftige Arme, die sich um mich schlangen, mich fest an einen warmen Körper zogen. Ein starker Herzschlag, hektischer, rasselnder Atem – dann wurde ich ins Wageninnere gehievt, vernahm noch die verhassten und überraschten Ausrufe und Flüche von Gin und Wodka, laute Knalle, zersplitterte Fenster, angsterfüllte Schreie und schließlich nur Stille, als sich die Türen endlich, nach gefühlten zehn Minuten, schlossen und der Zug sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Die Beschleunigung hätte mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, doch die starken Arme, die mich eben noch in das Abteil gezogen hatten, hielten mich fest, der eine schnürte sich fast wie ein Band um meine Taille, die Hand des anderen lag schwer und beschützend auf meiner Schulter.

Mein Kopf lehnte an seinem Hals, mir war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, er könne den Puls meiner Schläfe an seinem Schlüsselbein bemerken. Fast als hätte er Angst, jemand könnte mich von ihm reißen, hielt er mich eng an sich gedrückt. Unter seiner linken Hand pochte ein Schmerz in meiner Schulter, kalt und stechend. Blass spielte sich das Szenario der Ruinen-Schießerei vor meinem geistigen Auge ab, dann sah ich Gin's Gesicht vor mir, der Blick herablassend, fast hämisch, seine Pupille schien beinahe die Form eines Pistolenlaufes anzunehmen. Ich fuhr zusammen.

 _Zerbrechlich, panisch, so verletzlich. In mir wuchs das dringende Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen._

Shuichis Puls setzte einen Schlag aus. Eine mir unbekannte Wärme und Geborgenheit lag in seiner Umarmung – oder hatte ich sie nur vergessen?

Das mir so fremde Gefühl von Sicherheit irritierte mich, schutzsuchend lehnte ich mich an ihn, wollte mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter verbergen – und erkannte zu spät, dass ich damit den Bann der Faszination gelöst hatte.

Mit dem Flackern einer Neonröhre wich alle Geborgenheit aus seiner Geste, bestimmt legte er meine Hand an eine Haltestange und entfernte sich mit unruhigen Schritten einige Meter von mir.


End file.
